


Art Masterpost for "Crashed in Paradise" (2020 Team Free Will Big Bang)

by casquecest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Team Free Will Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casquecest/pseuds/casquecest
Summary: Eight unrelated people, who happen to board the same plane heading back to the States. Before the flight, they knew nothing about each other, but when the plane crashes somewhere over the Atlantic, they have very little choice but to work as a group to survive. Unfortunately, surviving the crash isn't the biggest challenge the group will face, when one of the group turns out to be working against them.'Crashed in Paradise'is byImpala_Cherry_Trickster.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Team Free Will Big Bang: Collection 2020





	Art Masterpost for "Crashed in Paradise" (2020 Team Free Will Big Bang)

oOo oOo oOo

_‘Nervous flyer?’ The air hostess inquired sympathetically, while Dean Winchester responded with a grunt, clutching the arms of the chair in a grip that might save him from the flying metal box he was stuck in._

  


_Then a set of eyes came into view. They were stunning, a mix of green, hazel and blue, and they focused on him. A pair of plush lips came with the eyes, moving, and Dean strained to listen to what they were saying._

  


_‘Is it alright if I have a look at that cut?’ Castiel was pretty sure he wasn’t injured, until he followed the gaze to the dark stain on his shirt._

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great deal of fun drawing for this story, and there were so many scenes I wish I had got round to illustrating. I'm certainly not counting out the possibility of drawing them at a later date.


End file.
